The Tales of the Lost Ones
by Chou 220
Summary: Whatever happened after they were all done with Daguron? Did they get one with their lives? Roads are always open........The question is where to those road lead to? And just what will be opened at the end? Story belongs to Chou220 Bouncer C Squaresoft
1. Remembering

***Author's Note***

**I haven't figured out a name for her yet. If anyone has any suggestions, please share them.**

It's been years since Sion and his friends took care of the Mikado's satellite. That was the faithful day that Sion watch his first true love die in front of him. Her name was Kaleda Orchid. She was falling behind. She couldn't watch or bear the fact of Sion staying behind with her, to death till they part. She wouldn't be able to deal with the guilt. She did the only thing she could do. Save Sion. She shoved Sion into the escape shuttle as she fell to the ground. She smiled at Sion with her gentle eyes. She knew what she was doing. She didn't regret any of it.

"Sion, I'm not the one who needs you right now."

"Kaleda!"

"The girl, Dominique needs you the most right now. You need to learn how to love again. I know it will take time after what I have done to you....But please don't let what I have done turn you away from love....It isn't worth it."

"...Kaleda..."

"I've always loved you Sion...."

With that said the doors closed leaving a stun and sad Sion behind. Sion hasn't dreamt of Kaleda or of that faithful day in many years. Suddenly one night he dreamt of that day. He woke up in the middle of the night. Once his eyes adjusted he looked around. He was still in his room. He didn't sleep walk. Thank god he didn't do that again. Last time he did that-God, he didn't want to think about that. His body was slightly trembling from the emotions that were flying through his entire body. Emotions that he kept at bay for years. His breathing had picked up in pace as well. Slowly he pushed himself off the bed to go over to the window. Sion pushed opened the window as he let the cool night air in. _It feels good. _Soon the cold air relaxed him. His eyes shifted back to the bed. Sion smiled. There laid Dominique unmoved from Sion's bed. She was curled up into a ball. She always sleeps like that now. In a way it's her defense. That, or she would be clinging to someone and not let go until she felt like she could. She's grown a bit too. She wasn't as shy anymore, she spoke more that was on her mind, became more stubborn, and more happy. Though, Sion never told her what happened on that day. To this day she still didn't know that she was an android created by Durgoan to help him rule the world. He didn't want to deprive Dominique of being who she knew she was. A happy go carefree child who only cared about her friends or the people she considered her family. Sion sighed as he dropped himself back into bed. I'll just keep this information to myself for a bit longer, unless something happens....

* * *

A young girl was rummaging through the trash frantically.

_Why! Oh, why! Do I always loose this thing?! For crying out loud!_

She sighed as she looked up to the night sky. It was beautiful tonight. No snow for once. A light breeze blowing. Stars twinkling, almost shinning. She couldn't help but smile. Though, she needed to focus on finding the item she lost. She was an orphan. The orphanage was nice. It felt like a home and they all treated her real nice. She never knew her parents. She didn't have any clear memories of them either. Just a few small things here and there...Blurry really. The orphanage did giver her something that was left with them by her parents. A small charm. It was a dog tag, a small picture of what she amused to be her mother and father, a few scribbled words, and a detail design at the bottom. She never meant to loose it, but than again it was a daily routine. In a odd way she believed when she lost it and found it....It was stupid, but....She believed that once she found it, it would lead her to her parents. This way she could ask all those questions she had stored up inside of her. She wasn't angry at them, she just wanted to know why. Plus she discovered a long time ago that she could do this slight trick.....Okay, maybe it wasn't a trick. More like a curse. She could turn into a wolfish/panther creature. She was still conscious of what she was doing and going on....Though part of that terrified her. She wanted to know...Suddenly she saw a small sliver glint out of the corner of her eyes. She grinned. Maybe my luck is finally changing around here. She walked over to where she saw the sliver glint. Carefully she moved the trash and other various items out of the way. Her smile turned into a grin. There was her charm. She gently picked it up as she made sure it was securely tied around her arm.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing out here for?"

She froze. She never heard anyone come up from behind her. Usually she was better at sensing those things. She would be behind them within seconds before they could make a move. She sigh with slight irritation. She knew why she didn't hear them/him. She was distracted in finding her charm. She turned her self around so she was facing her threat. Great there are more then one, at least four. They looked easy to deal with. That was another problem she had for this town. No real competition. She didn't like fighting for killing, but she had to admit it. She liked it for the sport. Nothing more. Grinning she decided to answer them.

"What you guys need?"

"Well, we found a lady that looks like she would like to have some fun tonight..."

"Fun, yes. With you guys? Hell no. I can take care of my self."

"Why you little-"

"Don't push it boys. I don't like it when certain buttons are pushed."

The main guy came flying at her with full speed. She dodged the attack with ease. She could tell that the man couldn't fight out of a paper bag. Just thugs. He could get away fighting someone who haven't a clue on how to keep their stance. She stood there smiling sweetly as she decided to ask the guy a question.

"Was that your best shot dear?"

"...Your dead."

"Prove that to me."

The man came flying at her again, but this time his so called lackeys decided to join in. At first it looked like everything was going great. She was dodging and delivering the blows gracefully. Until she saw a small glim in one of the lackey's hands. She eyed it carefully. It was a simple hand knife. _Great._ _They decided to play a little nasty. _She hated unfair fights like this. Men couldn't fight with their honor or their body anymore. They had to use unfair means. Anyway necessary. She did her best to dodge the knife, but she was too backed up against the wall to dodge it fully. The knife nicked her on the side. She grunted as she gently grabbed her side. It wasn't a deep cut, but it was enough to do damage. The men stood there smiling and glaring at her. Those little-Before she could stop herself she changed. The man holding the knife dropped it to the floor. The man was terrified. She could see that in this eyes. She was almost glad, but still she changed. That part always made her upset. The other men began to back away until they all ran off into the night scared shitless. _Well, this is great. _She heaved a heavy sigh. _Now I should make the effort to change back. _She closed her eyes and focused with everything she had, but she felt like nothing happened. She opened her eyes and stared at the nearest reflection she could find, which turned out to be a puddle. There staring back at her was still her in her changed form.

_Well, this is fucking great! I can' change back...Why can't I-Wait! I did get injured..._

She looked around frantically until she found the wound. She was right on what she thought. The wound wasn't deep enough to kill her....But it still did enough damage to leave her in a bind. She growled slightly in annoyance.

_What the hell was she to do now?! She couldn't wander the streets...People would freak out if they saw her, well her form wandering around....I guess I'll have to take the back streets in the alleys..._

She made herself move. God did that hurt. She growled again, but soon made it where she could ignore the pain. She wasn't even sure where she was going. She just walked aimless until she literally walked into someone. Annoyed she looked up at the thing or person straight into their eyes, while her eyes glared dangerously. There rubbing her side was a small thin girl. She wore brown leather shoes, yellow hair with a strange hat, and what looked like an oversize yellow raincoat. The girl looked up staring. _What was she-What the hell is she doing?!_ The girl had let her hand land on her head and was petting her...._Why was she? _Soon she didn't question it. It felt nice. She relaxed immediately. The girl looked over to her side and saw the wound. She frowned as she began to inspect it. Eyeing her eyes I could tell that she actually felt sorry for me, _but why would she? _Sighing she gathered herself up.

"Your hurt. You can come with me so I can fix you up. I'm heading to work right now. I work at a bar called Fate. Just follow me, okay?"

_Why was she being so nice? To a complete-animal? _Either way I agree. I do need to get this wound cleaned up. I nodded.

"Great! Though I'll have to sneak you through the back...I don't think people would be too thrilled if I brought you through the front."

With out wasting any time she bounces off. I follow her, keeping myself to the back. Just to be on the safe side. It didn't take long to reach the bar called Fate. I think I've been to this bar before or at least seen it in the streets. She wasn't sure. The girl did a double take before she opened the back door.

"Come on. It's all right now."

Nodding I follow her inside. The place had a nice atmosphere. _Wonder why I never bothered to go in?_ _Ah, well. When I am well enough I'll make the effort. _She lead me up a flight of stairs and into a small room. It looked like a room where the workers could take breaks. One table sat in the middle of the room, a few chairs, and a jukebox in the corner. I walk straight over to the jukebox and curl up. Truly I was exhausted. She smiled at me. It was strange. I've never had anyone be this nice to me when I've changed. It felt refreshing.

"Dominique! What is that thing?"

The girl, now known as Dominique turned around to be facing a man in baggy cargo pants, throw on shoes, tattoos everywhere, brown eyes, and brown hair.

"Kou!"

"Dominique, seriously what did you bring home?"

"Don't be mad at me. It was injured."

"Injured? Still Dominique....How do we know it's friendly?"

"It let me pet it."

"It didn't bite you?"

"No. Plus when I talked to it...It seemed to understand me. I told it where I was going and to follow me here so I could tend to the wound."

"...Wow...Sheesh though. Sion, Volt, or Crimson not going to like this."

"What am I not going to like?"

Dominique and Kou both turned around to see a very tall man staring at them. He had short blond hair, piercing everywhere, a black biker jacket, blue jeans, and a pair of boots.

"Volt!"

"Hi Volt!"

"Kou...Dominique...What is it that I'm not going to like?"

"Well, you see buddy-"

"I brought home a wounded animal. So if you'll excuse me I need to get the items so I can clean it up."

"Wait-"

Before Volt or Kou could finish Dominique was gone. Volt raised an eyebrow. That made Kou uncomfortable as he began to shift around.

"Kou, what animal did Dominique bring home?"

"...Look behind me."

Kou moved out of the way revealing me. Volt stared for a couple of minutes before replying.

"Looks like a panther slash wolf."

"..Yay, but how are we-Wait your not mad?"

"Why should I be? It's injured. It's not going to attack someone unless provoked."

"..I guess...But then what about Sion and Crimson?"

"We'll just have to wait for them to get here for their views on this."

"So your okay with all of this?"

"Doesn't bother me."

"Okay.."

Dominique came bouncing back with the supplies that she needed. She placed herself right down by the animal. She carefully began to clean the wound. Whatever Dominique placed on it, it stun **BAD. **I didn't mean too, but a low annoying growl appeared in my throat. Dominique ignored it as she continue to clean the wound. Kou and Volt looked on with unease. Ready to protect or pull her back if necessary.

"Sorry if it hurts. This way at least it won't get infected."

_Well at least she is being honest here, unlike most people..._

Suddenly she heard footsteps near by. Her eyes averted to where the sound was coming by. In the corner there stood another man with an annoyed look. He had brown spiky hair, a shirt that looked like a jacket, red and blue, blue shorts, a pendent around the neck, random gloves that looked like he could box with them, and black high-tops. Kou noticing the person first decided to talk first.

"Hey there Sion."

"Kou, what is Dominique doing?"

"Tending to a wounded animal..."

"Why?"

"I found it on my way walking here. I couldn't leave it out there alone."

"So you brought it to the bar?"

"Yes. This way I could use the proper materials to heal it."

"..Okay..."

Sion walked over to Dominique. He wasn't mad at her for helping the animal out. Sion learned that he would do it in a heartbeat, just like she did. That was one thing he was grateful. Dominique had taught him to be more caring and open. Sion took a closer look at the animal. The wound itself didn't look half bad. It was just enough to make it an annoyance. It looked like it was a mix of something, but he wasn't sure. Then those eyes....They drew you in...Just like...No, couldn't be. But they looked like Kaleda's eyes...Suddenly he was interpreted by another voice.

"Wow, what the hell did Dominique drag in?"

There in the corner stood another girl. She looked like Sion, just with her own certain kind of flare.

"Very funny Crimson."

"Any time squirt. But seriously what happened to that thing?"

"It isn't a thing. It's a wounded animal. I found it, well bumped into it. I couldn't leave it alone. So I allowed it to follow me here so I can take care of the wound."

"And no one has called you crazy yet?"

"Why would they?"

"It never-"

"I've all ready been through this with her."

"Wow, Kou being a dad. That's something new."

"Ha ha."

"Can I keep it?"

That made everyone stare at Dominique. The animal was even giving her a **What the fuck?! look. **

"What?"

"Dominique, I'm not so-"

"Sure. You can keep it."

That made everyone stare harder and do a double take on Sion.

"Mr. Genius is being nice for once?"

"Yes, Miss sarcastic."

"I'm just-I mean, seriously?"

"This way she won't be alone all the time."

"We're always with her. What do you mean by alone?"

"I mean when we can't be. We can't watch her 24/7 like we used to."

"Good point. It's not like we need to watch her that much....She's been fine being the way it has been."

"I can really keep it?"

"Yeah, could be the watch dog here at the bar. I'll run it by the boss later."

"Thanks Kou!"

"No problem princess. Though we should give it a name so we don't keep calling it an it. Dominique you should do the honors since you found it."

"All right.. Let's see..Holly."

"All right then it's Holly."

"Where should she stay?"

"For right now here. Crimson and Kou you take the first shift."

"Wait, What more shifts?"

"Why me? I just got here.."

"This way if Dominique needs help she has it. I'll check around to see if anyone has been missing an animal."

"Fine."

"Whatever man."

Dominique smiled. Things were going to start getting fun around here.


	2. Surprise Surprise

***Author's Note***

**This is one of her blurry memories that she has. They keep increasing and coming as she becomes closer with everyone.**

A young woman was staring at the girl with sad sorrow eyes.

_Why would she be sad?_

_And be staring at her? _

_No one ever felt sad for her or cared for her in anyway. _

_I just don't get this. _

_Why would she?_

The woman gently placed her hand onto the glass as she began to study her with those sorrowful sad eyes. She tried her best to hold the tears back, but to fail. They silently began to pour down her cheeks. _This shouldn't be happening again. Not to anyone. I gave up everything for him so he wouldn't be alone. This way....I can't let this happen again! _The woman moved away from the glass as she stopped in front of the controls. _She was going to stop this...Even if it meant her life....I won't let it go any further. _She quickly punched in a few simple buttons as the glass opened. The woman walked away from the control panel as she stared down at the baby on the floor. She was small and innocent. She gently picked up the baby. _What is happening? Who the hell is she? Why? What is she doing?_ She gently held the baby in her arms as she left the room. She smiled as she saw that the baby had fallen asleep. She finally stopped at a building in the far back of the city. She gave the baby one final look before knocking on the door. A woman dressed in a nun outfit answered.

"How can I-My goodness! Is this your child?"

"No. I'm afraid not. I need to leave the baby in your care."

"We'll be happy to take the child in."

"Thank you."

"Is there something you wish to leave the child with?"

She smiled. Yes there is. Even though she didn't openly admit that she was the mother of the child. _Maybe when the baby was old enough to start searching for her...Then yes, she would explain everything. _She reached into her pocket as she pulled out the dog tag that was decorated. She gently kissed it before placing it with the baby. The nun smiled.

"We thank you."

"I'm grateful."

"By the way what is your name?"

"My name is Kaleda Orchid, but I would like to remain ammnyous for giving the baby up."

"Yes."

Kaleda handed the baby over as she walked away. The nun gently looked at the pendent. It was a rather unique and strange piece of jewelry. She carefully examined it closer when she noticed writing on the back of it. She looked at it more carefully. Her eyes widened.

_Parents are Kaleda Orchid and Sion Barzahd_

_Both aren't in the condition to care for the child_

_But I hope that when the time comes, she'll look_

_Then we'll be ready to explain_

_Everything to her_

_We both love her..._

_Very much..._

_Always.._

_Our little angel_

The nun quickly looked back where Kaleda had left. She wasn't anywhere in sight. She had completely disappeared! _Where did she go? Why would she...? _The nun shook her head as she walked inside with the baby.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Crimson's eyes fluttered opened as she stretched out. She slowly pushed herself out of the chair as she looked over to her right. Kou was sound asleep. _Geezs figures the idiot wouldn't be the first to wake up. _Crimson sighed as she looked to her left. _Ah, how sweet. _Dominique was still asleep with the girl in her lap. The wound wasn't that visible anymore. _The squirt actually did a good job. _Crimson took two steps over to Kou before halting. _Wait! Girl? Where the animal go?_ Crimson whirled her head around. She gently rubbed her eyes. _Nope. I am definitely not dreaming here. _Crimson walked over until she was an inch away from her. She squatted down as she placed her hand out. _Yep. She was breathing all right. That doesn't...Suddenly her thought process froze. She could be? She couldn't have? _Crimson gently fell back landing on her butt. _This is absolutely crazy. There is no..._Suddenly she noticed something giving off a small glitter. _What is that? _She gently took it in her hand as she began to examine it further. It was like a mixture of a dog tag and pendent. It was beautifully made and crafted. There was some writing. She looked closer as she read the writing.

_Parents are Kaleda Orchid and Sion Barzahd_

_Both aren't in the condition to care for the child_

_But I hope that when the time comes, she'll look_

_Then we'll be ready to explain_

_Everything to her_

_We both love her..._

_Very much..._

_Always.._

_Our little angel_

She completely froze. _Sion and Kaldea actually had a d-daughter? Then how come-Mikado. _They ruined her and the chances that Sion could have had with Kaleda. _Those bastards._ Her eyes soften. _They destroyed and ruined everything they touched. _Her heart pounded with empathy and anger. _Even though they now had dealt with them, personally...._The spark that made her want to tear them apart was reignited. She forced her other hand closed. She tightened her grip so that way she wouldn't be destroying the bar's property. Sure it would release the anger that she now gathered....but she didn't want to be charged at her work for destroy something. The repairs would had come from her own paycheck. She was about to place it back down when she saw eyes staring fiercely at her.

"You touch that again and I'll break your arm."

_Wow, she has the cocky attitude. Just like Mr. Genius has....Great. This isn't going to be fun to explain...To either one of them. _

She released her hand as she allowed the pendent to fall back into place. The girl now awake began to look around the bar. There right beside her was Dominique. The one who took care of her. She smiled. The first time in god, years someone has done anything for her. She was grateful for this Dominique. She looked past Crimson as she saw...Kou..Wasn't that his name? He was sitting in the chair fast asleep. Oblivious to anything here. She looked back to where she had the wound. Dominique did a good job on fixing her up. She looked back at the girl staring at her. Crimson I think was her name. She was gawking at her. That is going to get annoying if she's going to do it everyday, all day.

"Stop staring. I'm not a show, Crimson. Right?"

_Damn. So far she is confirming my thoughts on this...But the question is does she know...._

"Yes. I am Crimson. So then do I assume that you all ready know the names of the people who arrived here last night when Dominique brought you in?"

"Yes."

"Great...Sion is going to kill me..."

"Why?"

She wasn't sure how to put or ask the question. Dominique knew nothing about that day in Mikado's industries. Expect for the so called nightmare. Sion refused to let anyone tell Dominique about the events that took place there. She still didn't know who or what she truly was. Sion wanted her to be happy, unaware of the fact that she was used/made to be a weapon. Crimson had mixed feelings about all of this. She wanted to tell Dominique...but at the same time she understood where Sion was with all of this. It was a tell her and hope for the best or tell her and receive the damage. Both options seemed to suck in her view. Even if she would be happy about it she would be damaged inside.

"Well, Dominique....She doesn't know about...Ughh."

"About what?"

"Either way I'm going to get pounded by someone...Especially Sion. Ugh, I hate it when he's so overprotected."

"Over-protected about Dominique?"

"Yes. I'll show you something. You can't let Dominique know that I can do this. The only people who know I can do this so called trick is Sion, Kou, and Volt. It isn't mentioned around Dominique. Understand?"

"Not really."

"Once I show you, you'll understand."

"Whatever. I'm not able to go anywhere."

"All right."

Crimson stood back. She hated doing this, but over the years she had come with terms. She closed her eyes as she inhaled a breath. Slowly she let it out as she changed. She opened her eyes as she stared at the girl. The girl was now gawking at her in surprise.

"Holy shit."

Crimson laugh a bit. At least she was being honest. Most people would run the other direction within a heartbeat. She was rather amused in this. She wasn't freaking out. She was about to turn back when an idea struck her. Smiling she decided to give it a whirl. She made it where she was near to her, but not right in her face as she spoke as she could in this form.

"Your the first to not run like a mad person out of here. Why?"

That made her gawk even more.

"I can hear you."

"Seriously? Your not joking with me?"

"No."

Crimson shrugged before changing back. She was confused. _Why can she hear me? _Usually no one can hear me in this form...Sure they can figure it out by the emotions that I put out..._So why in the world can she hear me? Let alone understand me?_ This was starting to get her to be on edge. If she was at Mikado's place and they did do something-well of course they had to have done something. They turned her into a weapon...Just like her. A weapon for mass destruction. _Great. Just freaking flipping great. _This was going to be a field day for everyone, especially Sion. And I'm the one who is going to get pounded for all of this. Well, at least he'll take the first hit at me anyhow. _This isn't going to be fun. _

"How long have you been able to do this so called trick?"

"Trick? More like a curse, but for as long as I can remember. So ever since I was born."

"..Just like me."

"Really? When did you first notice it?"

"When I was a small kid..."

"You didn't kill anyone, did you?"

"Nope..I've never killed when I changed into that form...Have you?"

"...No...I haven't.."

"That forms terrifies you, doesn't it?"

"....Yes...."

Crimson wanted to question her further but was interpreted by a surprise gasp.

"Crimson where did the animal go?"

"Hey! I'm not an animal here!"

"Huh? What?"

Crimson rubbed her head gently. She was feeling a massive headache coming on. _I fricking hate this!_

"Kou, stop yelling. Your giving me a headache here."

"But where is-"

"Stop for a second. Who do you see in this room?"

"I see you, Dominique, and a new face."

"The new face is the animal.."

"Huh?"

"Think of what I can do and it should click."

It took Kou a couple of seconds before his eyes grew big, got uncomfortable, and face palmed himself.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I hate volunteering myself for this, but I'll be the one to tell Sion..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah and no."

"What are we telling Sion?"

_Shit. For the love of god that is there please don't let it be Sion standing behind me. Please._ Crimson and Kou immediately grew stiff. Kou let out a groan of frustration. Crimson wanted to high tail it and run. She knew better though. She slowly turned to find Volt standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a stern look on his face. _Well this is freaking great. At least it wasn't Sion. That would be ten times worse. _She should be terrified of Volt, but in reality no one scared her that much...It's just right now the situation...

"Crimson.."

"Er...Hi Volt."

"We didn't hear you come in."

"Answer the question you two."

"Well you see...."

_This was going to be a long day and night. Whatever you wanted to call it. _


End file.
